


Caffeine is Powerful Stuff

by presumablynot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was at the library table, absorbed in her research for a history paper, when she was interrupted.<br/>“Hey can you watch my stuff for a minute?” It was Malia Tate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine is Powerful Stuff

Lydia was at the library table, absorbed in her research for a history paper, when she was interrupted.

“Hey can you watch my stuff for a minute?”

She whipped her head to the source of the noise. “Uh, yeah,” she replied. “Sure.” It was Malia Tate. The girl sat right in front of her in French 1 who she had never spoken to, but had been staring at all semester. She had no reason to believe Malia even knew who she was. They were in a big college after all, and French class was the only thing they had in common.

“Thanks,” she said, before rushing off in the direction of the stairs, leaving behind an open laptop, a notebook, and some sprawled books.

Lydia sat in the second row of the classroom. It was the perfect spot to pay attention to the professor and be able to participate when he asked questions, but not directly in front where she wouldn’t be able to doodle occasionally.

Malia sat in the first row. She was late on the first day and that seat was the only one available. It just sort of stuck.

Now, here in the library, Lydia noted that the two of them could have sat anywhere, but Malia happened to sit next to her. And then proceed to trust Lydia, a total stranger, to be the guard for her belongings. It confused Lydia. She shook her head a bit and was going to get back to work, but had another idea. She grabbed the closed notebook, flipped to the first empty page, and scribbled a note.

Malia returned ten minutes later with a cup of coffee, apparently from the café right next door. “Hey, did you know that coffee was common for college students? The line was massive.”

“No kidding,” Lydia said, gesturing to her own cup that was three-quarters empty and now cold. “Caffeine is powerful stuff.”

 

They continued to work in silence until Lydia left. Malia stayed to cram more for her exam the next morning that she’d put off studying for until now, just like practically all her other tests this semester.

So when she opened her notebook and found the note Lydia left, it was a welcome study break.

Scrawled in black ink was a message:

  
 _Malia,_  
 _You should be careful about leaving_  
 _your stuff around in public places._  
 _Meet me at a more private place_  
 _when we’re both less busy?_  
 _-Lydia_

  
Below it was a phone number.

Lydia groaned when she heard her phone ring, but reached over to pick it up anyway.

“Were you asking me on a date?”

Lydia sat up straight away. It was Malia on the other side. “Yeah, but it’s two AM. I didn’t mean now”

“How’s this Friday? We can go to that ice skating place. The way they light it up at night is amazing”

“Alright, but please hang up before I regret asking out the cute girl from French class”

“Ok. Uh-“ She paused, looking for the words to absolve her. “Good night, Lydia.”

“Good night.” Lydia muttered back. But thinking about Malia, she found it difficult to fall back asleep.


End file.
